1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear-end diffuser arrangement for a motor vehicle, having at least one flap mounted on a body part of the motor vehicle so as to be movable by way of at least one drive device, in such a way that the flap is movable from a retracted state into a deployed state and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffuser arrangements are well known from the prior art. They form active surfaces in the underbody region of a motor vehicle to improve aerodynamics. For example, a rear-end diffuser arrangement can significantly improve road grip, particularly during lateral acceleration maneuvers. More detailed explanations regarding the manner in which a rear-end diffuser operates is provided in the teachings of Newton and Bernoulli, which are available on the Internet.
DE 10 2013 105 842 A1 discloses a rear-end diffuser arrangement that is integrated in the underbody region of the motor vehicle and has a fixed diffuser part and of a movable diffuser part in the form of a flap. The flap is in the form of a straight areal element. The rear-end diffuser arrangement disclosed in DE 10 2013 105 842 A1 is highly cumbersome with regard to installation and integration in the underbody region. Use of the rear-end diffuser arrangement of DE 10 2013 105 842 A1 also is restricted for design-related reasons.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rear-end diffuser arrangement that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages.